Becky Barnes
Rebecca "Becky" Barnes is the deuteragonist in the The Sorcerer's Apprentice. She is the girlfriend of Dave Stutler. Background Becky Barnes is a young woman who attends NYU. She works at the campus radio station, where she enjoys playing and listening to songs. Personality Becky has a very easygoing and kind personality. She is very understanding of those around her. Her calm and friendly demeanor makes it easier socially awkward people, like Dave, to talk to her. Her friendly and innocent appearance has made her an easy target of ill-meaning people, such as Maxim Horvath, and New York muggers, however these incidents have not harmed her otherwise trustworthy manner. Becky is also a fun-loving person. She often makes well-meaning jokes and sarcastic quips, often to the expense of chronic worrier Dave Stutler. However, these quips regularly break awkward tension and put people at ease. Several times in their relationship, Becky has comforted and reassured Dave of his insecurities and troubles. Becky has a very selfless attitude, and never uses her humor to completely humiliate Dave, unlike the other students at Dave and Becky's old elementary school. Becky has proven to have a very strong-willed and perseverant nature. When faced with danger and confusion when she was captured by Maxim Horvath, she kept calm and was open to hear Dave's explanation of what was going on. She again showed her selflessness by offering her help to Dave to stop Horvath. Role in Film As a Child Rebecca Barns, more commonly known as "Becky" was in Dave Stutler's 4th grade class. Dave once impressed her by drawing King Kong on a school bus window, and lining up the doodle with the real life Empire State Building. At the time, Dave had a crush on Becky. During a school field trip, he hands her a note asking her if she considers him a boyfriend or a friend. Becky writes her answer and leaves it on a park bench. However, the note blows away before Dave can catch it. And he chases after it, abandoning the class. Later on, Becky and the rest of the class reunite with Dave. Exasperated, he tells the class of dangerous and magical fight that unfolded in an antique store he wandered into. However, when he leads both Becky and the class into the store, they find no evidence of a fight. Consequently, his classmates, excluding Becky, mock him. Becky in College Ten years after the incident at the antique store, Becky attends college at NYU, and works at the campus radio station. During a college physics course, she meets Dave once again. After class, Dave and Becky walk to the campus radio station. The two discuss school and life since Dave's "breakdown" at the antique store. Dave ensures Becky that he was experiencing hallucinations due to poor nutrition, and that he is currently healthy. Before Dave leaves Becky at the station, a thunderstorm rapidly occurs. Lightning strikes the station's transmitter and ruins the connection across the city. Dave, who has a knack for all things physics, eagerly fixes the problem for Becky. Becky thanks him, and humbly states that only a few number of people listen to the station anyway. Dave tells her that she can add an extra number to that estimate, since he'll be listening as well. One night, Dave approaches Becky as she leaves the radio station. Happy to see him, she jokingly asks Dave if he is stalking her. Dave awkwardly admits he is, but says it's not in a creepy way. Dave continues to walk with Becky to the subway, where she is ambushed by a large man holding a knife. The man threatens her, and demands she hand him her bracelet. Becky obeys, and the man runs away. Distraught, Becky laments to Dave that the bracelet was given to her by her grandmother. Dave immediately runs after the man. Moments later, Becky and a few police officers reach Dave and the thief. Becky is surprised to see the thief knocked unconscious. Dave proudly returns Becky's bracelet. Becky tells Dave that he's been acting differently recently. Dave jokingly says that his new shoes cause him to act differently. Before Becky leaves, Dave awkwardly invites her to see his lab on the following day. Becky agrees, and Dave announces that "it's a date." Dave backpedals and tries to assure Becky that he didn't mean that they were going on an actual date, but the doors of the subway car close too early. Becky laughs at Dave's uneasiness as the two friends separate. On the following day, when Becky visits Dave's lab for the first time, she meets Balthazar, who pretends to be Dave's uncle. Dave quickly kicks Balthazar out of the lab so he and Becky can be alone. Dave is excited to show Becky a project he's been working on. Using Tesla coils, Dave emits several lightning bolts throughout the room. Using a computer Dave is able to emit the bolts at different frequencies, allowing him to play the song "Secrets," with the coils. Becky recognizes the song as the one she played at the station, Becky is ecstatic the Dave listens to her station. Dave invites Becky back tomorrow, which she gladly accepts. However, upon Becky's arrival, Dave blocks the doorway and acts strange. Becky accuses Dave of forgetting that she was coming. Dave reassures Becky that he hasn't forgotten, but that something important has come up. Dave regretfully turns Becky away. Later that night, Becky meets with friends at a coffee shop. She spots Dave pitifully walking down the street, and chases after him. Becky follows Dave to the top of a building and confronts him. Realizing that he is dismayed, Becky comforts him, and tells him that one botched date wouldn't ruin everything. Dave becomes noticeably better and brightens up. Becky asks Dave what he was doing on a random roof, and tells her that it was where a friend brought him once. Becky admits her fear of heights to Dave. Dave coaxes Becky closer to the railing, where the two enjoy the view of New York City. Becky reminds Dave of the time he drew King Kong on the school bus window, and tells him how impressed she was then. Dave bitterly states that he was cooler when he was ten than when he's twenty. Becky comforts him again, and says that 20 year old Dave is pretty "alright." Later, at the station, Becky is preparing to leave when a girl arrives to request a song. Becky tells her that she can come back tomorrow, but the girl stops her from leaving. The girl reveals her magic powers, and kidnaps Becky. The girl, who is actually Abigail Williams, delivers Becky to sorcerer Maxim Horvath, Balthazar and Dave's nemesis whose goal is to destroy the world. Horvath betrays Abigail and drains her of her magical power. Meanwhile, Dave and Balthazar break into Horvath's former apprentice's apartment. The two sorcerers search for the "Grimhold," a magical item that has entrapped the evil sorceress Morgana le Fay. Desperate to find the Grimhold before Horvath can free Morgana, Dave is unaware that Horvath has trapped Balthazar. Dave finds the Grimhold easily, but is confronted by Horvath, who is holding Becky hostage. Horvath forces Dave to hand over the Grimhold and his ring, the source of Dave's magic powers, or else he will kill Becky. Horvath leaves victorious, before Balthazar escapes and reunites with Dave. Upon seeing Becky, Balthazar realizes that Dave handed over the Grimhold and the ring in exchange for Becky's life. Balthazar says that he would do the same thing for his lost love, Veronica. Balthazar leaves to fight Horvath alone, leaving Dave to explain everything to Becky. After quickly explaining to Becky that Morgana and Horvath are planning to destroy the world using magic, Becky tells Dave that she wants to help him. Dave realizes that the evil sorcerers are using the satellite dishes on top of the New York Skyscrapers to transmit their dark magic. Dave concocts a plan using both Becky's help and one of his Tesla coils. After strapping one of the coils to the front of his car, he and Becky drive to one of the buildings being used for Morgana's spell. Despite knowing her fear of heights, Dave tells Becky to climb to the top of the building and disrupt the satellite disc. Becky, however scared, agrees. In the heat of the moment, he asks her whether she selected "friend" or "girlfriend" on the letter he wrote to her ten years ago. Dave explains that since he'll probably die soon that he needs to know. Becky slyly tells Dave not to die, and she'll tell him after. After repositioning the satellite to disrupt the spell, Becky runs to Battery Park, where Balthazar, Horvath, Morgana, and Dave are fighting. Arriving immediately after Morgana was destroyed, Becky and Dave embrace and passionately kiss. Becky remembers that he wanted to know what the letter says. However, Dave playfully says that he doesn't care. Nevertheless, Becky responds "Girlfriend. Definitely girlfriend". At the final moments of the movie, Dave, who no longer needs the dragon ring to produce magic, rides a magic steel eagle with Becky over New York City. Dave shyly admits to Becky that he has no idea how to land the eagle. Becky, in her usual easygoing manner, laughs as they go on another adventure together. Trivia *"Becky Barnes" sounds similar to Bucky Barnes, another prominent Disney live action hero. Gallery HorvathwithBeckyB-TSA.png|Becky being held hostage by Horvath Becky-TSA.png BeckyBarnes-TSA.png|Becky at the radio station BeckyB-TSA.png BeckyBarnes2-TSA.png BeckywithDave.png|Dave shows Becky the Tesla Coils DaveandBecky-TSA.png|Becky is reunited with Dave Dave and Becky kiss.png|Dave and Becky sharing a kiss. Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice characters Category:Lovers Category:American characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Students Category:Teenagers